Over-Indulgence
by DeliaGrey
Summary: When a sloppy and unintentional drunken kiss happens one night at Reid's, will it create more than just tension between he and Morgan? (Morgan x Reid. Emotional probably. Mature bc swearing, probably smut, definite fluff and more than a little bit of drinking. I like drunk Reid okay? Leave me reviews and favorites and things because I looove getting feedback. YOU ARE MY MUSES. 3)
1. Sloppy

HEY so this is chapter one. Its kinda shortish ;-; But hey, please leave reviews and favorites for me, let me know what you wanna see okay? Feedback is my muuuuse. 3

''I really think I'd rather continue playing the trivia game- My TV show knowledge proved effective in that, whereas here I'm essentially helpless!''

''Oh noooo, no, _no_ you don't, little Einstein. Repeat after me: 'Down, clink, down, up'!''

The third shot down the hatch. Had Reid not started so steadily earlier he would be far, far, far gone, being the lightweight that he is. Garcia slid the next shot in front of him, chanting again, ''Down! Clink! Down! Up!''

She clinked her pink shot glass gently against his, J.J's and Prentiss' then quickly knocked it back. Reid followed suit shortly after, a grimace wrinkling his face awkwardly. The girls around him giggled and awed at his ''shot face''.

''He's like a little angry chihuahua!'' J.J dared.

Spencer shot her his signature angry baby stare which just triggered more laughter from the group.

Across the bar, just past the pool table, sat the multicolored tile dance floor where Morgan danced almost provocatively in the center of a group of ladies. He held his hands behind his head and shimmied and gyrated his hips slowly. Girls came and went with him; the tiger of the dance floor.

Reid couldn't help but stare for just a moment out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what might lie underneath that slim-fit gray v-neck. Well, he _could_ imagine- but really, how could he even _guess _the extent of those _delicious, chiseled, cut, lickab-_

_''_Something caught your eye, Spence?'' J.J mused from across the small table.

_*Damn this alcohol. Shake it off. It was just a thought. It was just the alcohol. Everyones libido is up when they drink, you're no different. Its just the alcohol.*_

Reid immediately turned hot red and looked down at his full shot glass nervously.

''O-oh no! J-just.. I'm just thinking of darts! A funny game, darts! Originally the board was cut into a tree and more commonly, a-at the time, referred to as a butt! Ahah, b-butt.. N-not like a rear o-or y'know not like a human posterior! But- I-it comes from the french word '_but' _meaning target! In Yorkshire-''

''Take the shot, pretty boy.'' a deep voice chuckled as its owners large, callused hand came down on Reid's shoulder in a firm yet playful shove.

''No, no! Blow out the candles first!'' Prentiss sputtered excitedly, pushing the small cake closer to Reid then licking the bit of icing she caught on her thumb.

Reid took the shot obediently then felt his feet tingle almost numbly as it occurred to him exactly whose voice it was behind him.

''Reid! The candles- blow 'em out!'' rang the dark skinned agent behind him.

He blew them out harshly but was careful not to spit on the cake.

The table cheered all too enthusiastically and Morgan beamed as he snatched up the candles from the cake to eat the icing off.

After a slice of cake and another shot, everyone was in the birthday-spirit.

And Reid felt suddenly _very_ ready to test out his new wobbly baby deer legs.

Garcia looked to him with a brow raised as he began to stand, wobbling uneasily and grabbing at the table. He jogged uncomfortably to the mens room, almost getting hit, ironically, with a dart on his way there.

Upon entering he noticed he was entirely alone, free to muse aloud as he pleased.

Instead of lecturing himself and slapping himself mentally for holding eye contact on Morgans body so long, he simply splashed some water on his face, wiped it off with a paper towel, used the urinal and left. He immediately strode toward the dance floor, feeling more confident than before. He found Prentiss and Garcia dancing along side Hotch and his wife. Reid joined in next to Garcia.

It seems like just as he started washing his hands after his second piece of cake, within the next second Reid had found himself lying on the floor of the mens bathroom, just watching the ceiling spin.

How many shots had it even been?

After what felt like an hour, he saw a grinning Derek Morgan standing over him. In a minute he was pulled to his feet, his own arm being hooked around the muscular neck of the taller agent.

''Look who is _already_ all tuckered out!'' Morgan chimed to the girls at the table when he finally managed to get Reid over there. The other agents laughed mercilessly at the wobbly genius and asked about his ''getting home situation'' as they called it. Morgan said he'd drive him home since he hadn't had anything to drink and really didn't want to harsh anybody's mood.

''Say goodnight, birthday boy.'' Derek bubbled amusedly as he waved the other agents flimsy arm at the girls.

He slurred something of a goodnight to them and off they went.

Morgan practically carried Reid down the block to the parking garage where his car was.

''Geez, pretty boy, try using your feet, yeah?'' He teased to the drunken, shaggy haired profiler under his arm. He gripped his strong hand slightly harder on the other mans waist.

''Iss really okay, M'rgan... I can walk all...'' He indiscreetly gagged and swallowed. ''..All by m'self...''

''I really don't thi-''

''Did! Did'ju know! Diju know that.. The hist..ry of p'blic bars can be traced back to R..Roman taverns, through the.. the Anglo-Saxon Alehous..-'' Before he could finish his sentence he tangled his feet and lost control of his legs entirely.

Morgan caught him quickly, stumbling back against his car that they'd finally arrived at. Spencer's cheek smushed against Derek's peck tiredly and he drooled just a bit on his tight shirt.

''Told you.'' Morgan joked, trying to help Reid back to a stable position on his feet. He was purposely relying all his weight on Morgan so that he wouldn't have to move and the stronger agent would _have_ to have his hands on him.

He really didn't know why he was doing this, nor did he care. There were hands. And they were on him.

It was nice.

''Okaaay.. Okay..!'' He held onto the darker mans shoulder and opened the front passenger seat, falling in hopelessly. Morgan laughed audibly and Reid looked up through squinted eyes.

''Wh.. whyyyy are you laughin' at me? I'm very intel..gent.'' he slurred, his hair a tousled mess.

Morgan held his weight on the frame of the door with one hand and leaned in over the skinny drunk. He pulled the seatbelt over his chest and reached under his hip to buckle it. Spencer smiled boozily and giggled.

''You're so precaution'ry- you're the safest!''

Another laugh emitted from the older man as he crossed around the car to the drivers seat and followed suit with his seat belt. He clicked the metal piece down and guided his hand routinely to the gear shift, his hand on the back of Reid's seat as he looked behind them to pull out.

Spencer sat up slightly and reached over to the radio almost instinctively turning to the classical XM station.

Upon hearing the first handful of notes he blurted out blankly, ''Symphony number 5 in C minor. Opera 67: 3. Allegro.''

A soft and bewildered gaze fell onto him from the drivers seat.

''Damn. Theres really no amount of booze that can _truly _throw you off your groove, huh?''

''Nnnnope.''

The ride home was a mess of different radio stations and laughter and alcohol breath-steamed windows.

The drunk's chauffeur turned lazily into the complex, parking just under the stairs leading up to a string of brown brick apartments. 5 doors ran down a narrow, railed balcony. Reid's was the fifth door down.

Morgan helped him out of the car as carefully as he could, but to no avail. The brunette bumped his head harshly on the frame of the door, but laughed all the while. Morgan did too.

After a stumbly, fumbly and giggly trip up the long stair case, they made it to Spencer's front door.

''Keys, Einstein?'' Morgan teased, holding his hand out for the keys.

Spencer grinned drunkly.

''They are in my left pocket. All of my door keys. My hands are numb.''

Morgan sighed jokingly.

Reid stood still- well, not really. But he ''stood his ground''.

Morgan gave an amused half smile and stepped closer, reaching into Reid's fitted front pants pocket in search of the keys.

Nothing.

''Reid. Keys.''

''_Back_ left pocket.'' He kept his face straight. Ish.

Morgan raised his brow at the younger mans change through alcohol. He slid his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and looped his finger through the key ring, pulling them out. He blushed mentally, but held his cheeks as cool as he could.

Reid bounced against the rail softly and giddily. Morgan tugged him inside, sliding his hand over the wall blindly in search of the light switch.

Thump.

He laughed heartily as he found the switch and flicked it on, revealing a tangled genius in the corner with a pulled-down curtain and curtain pole around him.

After nearly an hour of fixing the curtains, fixing Reid and fixing coffee, they were both safely situated on the small sofa in front of a small gas fire. There were two contrasting cups of coffee on the table. One was particularly creamy and sugary, while the other was black but sweetened slightly.

Reid dropped his head back onto the arm of the couch behind him and hauled his legs over the other mans lap.

''I hate being drunk.. It makes it so much harder to concentrate...''

Morgan smiled softly, his eyes a bit drowsy and droopy.

''Why do you need to be concentrated on something at all times? Its nice to let your brain just.. You know. Take a break every once in a while. I'm sure that yours, especially, could use a break now and then.''

''I haven't lit... _let_ my mind take this long of a break since.. Well since I was younger and didn't _need_ to think all of the time..''

Morgan frowned slightly. The pale boy lifted his head and curled his legs behind him again, falling forward and frogging out. His legs were now behind him and his cheek was on Morgans lounged hip.

That didn't last long. He popped back up and sat with his legs criss-crossed, facing the other male.

''I'm restless. My mother used to call me a ''squirmy worm''. I don't like that. Its not correct.''

Everything in his head was rushing uncomfortable and his hands jutted forward abruptly to catch himself. One hand met with a hard bicep while the other blankly pushed at the air before falling to Morgans lap.

Even in Spencer's dizzy haze, he could feel all of his urges hurdling at him all at once. It was awkward, uncomfortable, arousing and evidently not fleeting.

''I oughta get out. Don't forget- tonights only thursday, pretty boy.''

Oh.

''Oh... _Damn.''_

Morgan grabbed Reid's keys and put them on the hook by the door and then made his way out, stopping to press his palms to the balcony railing and take in the night time air. Spencer toddled quickly behind, pressing his there as well, next to Morgan's.

''Thank you fer... Taking me home safe. Safely- Th-thank you for getting me home safely... Is what I meant..''

''Don't mention it, Reid.''

In a frenzy of sudden courage Reid leaned up and brushed his lips delicately against Morgans sharp jaw.

Reid blushed immediately and nodded.

''Well.. G-goodnight. Drive safely, don't forget to set your alarm- o-or alarms, I don't know if you use multiple alarms o.. or just a singler- Singular alarm. Any way, uh, get some rest! Night!''

He was a stuttering mess as he tried to brush off his abrupt and inappropriate behavior. He scuttled quickly back inside, shutting the door and locking it. He trailed back into the living room and onto the couch, plopping down exasperatedly.

Morgan blinked slowly and took in exactly what had just happened.

Would Reid even remember?

No.. Not a chance.

Does an eidetic memory still prove useful after being literally drunk off your ass?

Hm.

He couldn't deny that it was kinda sweet...

His foot caught on the mat slightly and nudged it over a bit. A glimpse of sliver got his eye as he moved it back.

An extra key.


	2. Peekaboo

WELL HI THERE. A bit late, I know. Super duper sorry, loves. On the other hand, I ADORED the reviews. Send me more! I love love LOVE them they make me SO happy. Send suggestions, corrections, constructive criticism, anything! I love hearing from you guys. Alright so yeah, this chapter is a bit scattered. But I followed a few suggestions left in the reviews and I put in a few things you guys asked for ;) So yeah, without further ado- Chapter 2.

* * *

A shaggy haired agent Spender Reid met with a rude awakening from the morning sun. He was never very good at sleeping in, even when hungover beyond belief. This morning was different, however. He had such a rocky sleep pattern the previous night due to some extravagantly vivid dreams which startled him and aroused him and did all too many things to him, inevitably causing him to wake up and fall asleep over and over throughout the night.

Reid slumped upward into a gross sitting position and covered his eyes tightly from the bright surroundings. He felt the warmth of the sun through his window hit his back uncomfortably, as he was still dressed in his button down and cardigan. He was in almost a cold sweat. He removed both of them sluggishly and keeled back over onto his side on the bed.

He let out a harsh sigh.

After a few more minutes of regret, he stood up painfully and shuffled to the kitchen.

He reached up to the cabinet and opened it, stretching the rest of his body while he grabbed a mug. He gasped immediately at the head pain this emitted and nearly dropped the porcelain from his hand.

''Agh!'' he rubbed his left temple awkwardly with his right hand.

He sighed as the pain lessened and poured himself a hot cup of coffee from the pot.

He spooned a bit of sugar into the cup and stirred it. He raised the cup to his lips and just smelled it for a moment before taking a sip.

Wait.

Why was the coffee already-

''Morning, sunshine.''

Reid nearly dropped his mug a second time at the dark melodious voice that purred from across the room.

There, sitting on Spencer Reids love seat, was Derek Morgan. The very man he'd planted an awkward, slanted, jaw-kiss on the night before.

He choked a bit on his coffee and put it down, covering his chest shyly as he coughed and struggled to form an introductory sentence.

''M-Morgan! What.. What are you doing here? Did you stay the night? Did you sleep on the cou- Did.. _Did you sleep wi_-''

''Whoah, whoah, _whooooah_ now. Slow down there, Reid. Listen. Garcia called me as I was leaving your place and told me you were a ''back-sleeper'' and that I needed to stay over to make sure you slept on your side incase you vomited in your sleep and choked. The woman, more often than not, knows what she's talking about. So I took the spare key from under the mat and came back in. I napped a little on the couch, but…'' He yawned widely and his eyes watered just a bit. He noticed that Spencer was shirtless. He had a _very _toned body. Not particularly buff, but delightfully toned and intermediate. He spent a second looking at that before finishing his yawn and continuing. ''…But not for more than a few minutes.''

_Oh god he stared… He's probably disappointed. Damn. I need to consider getting a gym membership… Ugh._

Reid was almost speechless. But not entirely. That was pretty rare.

''O-oh… Well.. Thanks Morgan…''

''Oh its no trouble at all, really, _really_ you're too kind, you mustn't be so thankful and gracious, I can't bear any more-''

Spencer rolled his eyes and Morgan cracked a goofy and sleepy grin.

''Sour doesn't suit you, Spencer.'' he laughed groggily and pressed his palm to the counter, leaning on his arm slightly. His bicep tightened and the band of his sleeve stretched noticeably. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his other hand, still smiling as he did so.

_Hm. He called me Spencer. Thats… Odd. Morgan almost strictly calls me Reid or some generally off-putting nickname. I.. Like it?_

Just as quickly as he picked up on Derek's formality slip-up, he was entirely captivated by his rippling arm muscles. In his very _very_ vague (and uninteresting compared to the current sight) peripheral, he noticed that Morgan had begun to open his eyes and stop rubbing them, and with that he quickly averted his eyes from the delicious, creamy, muscles and rushed his eyes over to meet Derek's.

''Really though, you didn't have to stay. But I really appreciate it.''

''Not a problem, pretty boy. Don't mention it.''

Spencer gave a short smile to him and grabbed his coffee again for a sip.

''Oh- And uh.. I assume you missed Hotch's call?''

Reid grabbed his phone from the charger across the counter. He clicked it on and he had, in fact, missed two calls from Hotch.

''Yeah, I guess I did.''

''Well he decided that, due to the dry spell we've been having all month, he's giving us the rest of this week and the next off to relax. Which, I think is kinda strange, but God knows Hotch needs it.''

''If God knows that, then he also must know that Hotch _isn't_ going to utilize that opportunity and that he's going to be awake and working at the office the entire time.''

They shared a soft chuckle before both raising their mug to sip their coffee again.

Morgan raised his palm off the counter to look at his watch. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly crossed over to the sink and poured out his coffee and rinsed the mug. He swallowed what was left in his mouth and took Reid by the shoulders from behind, pushing him toward the bathroom.

''Another thing I should've mentioned-'' he started hurriedly, ''Garcia is picking you up in 20 minutes to take you out for something- I don't remember.. But get in the shower, now!'' Reid blushed viciously and lingered on the feeling of his hands for a moment as he was pushed into the bathroom. He was abruptly interrupted by the slam of the door behind him. The janky old door bounced back open slightly, leaving a crack of insight to the bathroom. Reid failed to note this, as it always happened when he showered at home and it was rare that anyone was every there with him, so it didn't matter.

''Alright…'' he mumbled.

He moved at a very relaxed pace, afraid that anything too quick or rushed would make his head hurt again. The sound of the shower would at first, he expected.

He turned the handle on pretty hot and then grabbed a towel from the cabinet above the toilet.

He proceeded to remove his belt and roll it up neatly. He placed it on the counter. He shimmed out of his pants and tossed them into the hamper along with his underwear which he removed shortly after.

The dark agent had slipped into his shoes and was passing the bathroom to get to the exit when he noticed the crack of the door and the steam that escaped through it. He almost involuntarily peered in, just in time to see a nude Spencer Reid slipping his body behind the shower curtains and into the hot shower. He eyed his body with haste as the picture was fleeting and filing into the shower. But, _oh, _what a picture it was.

Morgan chuckled softly, incredibly intrigued by the body he'd seen.

Those slender hips, adorned gloriously with a sweet 'V' leading down to..

_Damn._

He continued past the bathroom and out the door of the apartment, walking down to his car and ducking into it. He adjusted his rearview mirror and as he reached for the gear shift he noticed the slight changed in the tightness of his pants.

He blushed slightly, wondering just how much that kiss the night before really meant to him…

_Nah, nothing… He was too drunk to remember anyway.. He didn't even bring it up this morning. Yeah…_

He pulled off into the street, heading home to get cleaned up and to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

Garcia whipped her orange beauty into the parking lot of Spencer's apartment complex and parked it evenly between two other cars.

She marched up the stairs and stepped right into Spencer's apartment, catching him slightly off-guard as he buttoned the last of his shirt.

''Garcia! Wha-''

''Gooooodmorning my little genius!'' she chimed, dropping two large boutique bags onto the island in the kitchen.

''What are these.. Wh- I still haven't been told whats even going on-''

''Hush hush! I have taken the liberty of going out and buying you a new outfit.''

''That still doesn't explain why you're at my-''

''I'm getting there! Hush!''

He retreated and stopped talking, instead continuing to tuck in his shirt.

''See, I brought you this delicious new outfit so that you could wear it to go shopping with me today. You need to treat yourself to a few new things, alright? You work too hard and you think too much and.. Well frankly, darling, it reflects in your outfit a lot of the time.''

''Garcia!''

''Oh, stop. You know its true. You can't wear cardigans and button downs for the rest of your life. And we need to stray out of your mustard, camel and burgundy comfort zone. Thats the spectrum of your entire wardrobe, babe.''

He sighed, knowing he had no choice at this point. But hey- maybe it'd be nice. He did have a very small fashion-comfort zone. Why not? Get some new clothes, impress Morgan, get-

_Wait, why was that my initial thought? Impressing Morgan shouldn't be that high on my list of priorities for this week… Damn.. Agh, whatever. I'm probably just subconsciously trying to feed my underlying need to dominate another male at something other than an IQ test… Yeah…_

''Go ahead, mop-head! Go change!''

''Agh, fine. But I refuse to wear these out in public if they look as bad on me as I'm expecting them to. You never even asked for my sizing preference, so theres a very likely chance that they won't even-''

''GO!''

He sighed and shuffled into his room and removed the contents of the bags, dumping them onto his bed. There was a pair of dark wash jeans, a navy Polo shirt with long sleeves, a pair of camel leather suspenders and some red striped socks. He tugged the fitted clothing on rather awkwardly and then sat down and put on the socks. He struggled with the suspenders slightly, being that they were a style he wasn't very accustomed to.

He walked out into the room with Penelope, buckling the other side of his suspenders in the front as he moved.

''Hey, what shoes do I wear with this?'' he asked. ''Also, don't you think this shirt is a little tight? And.. Well and that pants too. Don't they make me look too skinny?''

''Sweet baby jesus..'' she gaped at her masterpiece.

''Damn it, Garcia, I told you I would look rid-''

''Shut UP Reid!'' She grinned.

He looked down uncomfortably, feeling as if he'd done something wrong. He was slightly agitated with her behavior as well, being that she was yelling at him in the midst of a terrible hangover.

''No, no- I mean- No.. just shut up. You. Look. _Amazing!_''

His cheeks warmed slightly as he looked down at himself and shifted about.

''Your legs look _great_ and that top does _EXACTLY _what I wanted it to do! It accentuates your figure and makes your arms look super duper yummy toned. This is some of my best work yet!- OH! I want you to wear those shoes I got you at Christmas. The Oxfords that you wore like once? Those. And roll the jeans up juuust a little bit. Show off those ankles.''

He blinked slowly then tottered into the other room, doing exactly what she said. He pushed the socks down a little bit and rolled the pants up slightly. Just enough to even out. He stepped into the shoes she bought him a few months ago and marveled at just how good she was at matching tones. How coul she have matched the shades of leather so perfectly with the shoes and the suspenders? He had no idea. He brushed off the thought and strode back out into the kitchen.

''Ah! Perfect! God, I am _good!_''

''Oh stop, Garcia! I couldn't look that good.''

He paused his speech and walked over to the hall closet. He opened it to reveal the full length mirror on the inside of the door.

He looked at himself and nodded in approval, smiling almost as wide as Garcia as he did so.

She clasped her hands together, anticipating his response to her work.

''Well. I still think the pants are too tight… But. This shirt _does _make me look rather… built?''

Garcia squealed happily and clapped her hands. She looked at her watch and then to Reid.

''Now, my little Einstein, we must go forth into the world! We must go forth and- _Shop!''_

Spencer rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet and phone, following the giddy blonde out the door.

As he locked the door he remembered what he wanted to ask her earlier. Well what he had planned to asked her when she first got there.

''Garcia?''

''Yes my dear?''

''How did you know wether I was a back sleeper?''

Garcia giggled.

''I didn't.''


	3. Joyeux Anniversaire, Reid!

Its been ages, hasn't it? I am so so terribly sorry, my loves. Schools has been hell. Even now, I'm finishing this chapter as I am supposed to be doing makeup work and studying for finals. But I was particularly inspired today, so I thought it'd treat my precious followers with a shabby and rather short little chapter to keep you hanging on. Please leave feed back and let me know how it is. Give me critique, requests, and anything of the sort.I probably made plenty of typos... Again, I'm so sorry I was away for so long :( I'll be writing more, soon though. Expect frequent updates! After this week, you can maybe even expect several within next week!~ I love you! Review, favorite, follow, do as you wish.~

ALSO, I have a little way of keeping track of whose thoughts are whose. Here's how you can tell who's thinking at any given time. {Reid} [Morgan]

* * *

**The shopping trip was very successful. Garcia had set Reid up with two outfits she had constructed and he found a few individual items he liked as well.**

**After they'd spent an acceptable amount of money for the birthday boy, they settled into a booth at a nice french restaurant Reid had always enjoyed eating at. Garcia sat in the seat across from him and hastily texted someone on her iPhone.**

**A waitress skipped up to their booth and inquired about their drinks for the evening. She offered an aged specialty wine and Spencer accepted. He asked for iced water as well, since Garcia wasn't saying anything.**

**Reid looked over at her blankly, confused as to why she was so engrossed in her phone and who she could possibly be so interested in at _this_ moment. ''Garcia, who-''**

**''_Who_ is so important, baby girl, that you are too busy texting _them_ to indulge the birthday boy in some simple dinner conversation, hm?''**

**_{Damnit, Garcia.}_**

**Reid felt a firm hand at the back of his neck that glided up to ruffle his hair. He jumped slightly, surprised at the… Well.. Surprise, presence of Derek Morgan at tonight's dinner.**

**''Morgan!'' Garcia bubbled over with joy. _He_ had probably been the one she was viciously texting, Spencer deduced.**

**''You didn't think I'd miss out on pretty boy's birthday dinner, did you? I couldn't possibly skip out on a chance to get a group of french restaurant workers singing to Spencer Reid and making him _beeeaauutifully _uncomfortable. No way!''**

**And just like clockwork the restaurant staff gathered around the booth, nudging Morgan into the seat next to Reid. They huddled around the table, lowering a heavy chocolate cake onto it, adorned with an obscene amount of white candles. Definitely more than Spencer's age by a long shot.**

**Reid blushed like mad and smiled awkwardly, laughing stupidly as Morgan pressed his side against him. The staff sang a french birthday song loudly and rather off key. Spencer mentally translated their song, this being his only mental escape from having the entire restaurant stare at him.**

**They motioned for him to blow out the candles and Morgan brought a strong arm around Spencer's shoulders, cheering him on. The younger agent laughed uncomfortably and blew them all out to the best of his ability (with the other agents help). They all clapped and cheered and then faster than Reid could notice, Morgan dragged his finger across the cake's icing and smeared it right down Reid's nose and lips, all the way down to his chin.**

**_{I wonder if he's thought about last night… I was thoroughly inebriated but even then.. Theres no way I could forget that.}_**

**The staff laughed wildly and brought out champagne and popped it open, pouring several flutes along the table.**

**_{No way. I need to drop this kiss thing, he's 100% straight. This whole thing- its just going to cloud my brain with nonsense that I should not be getting my hopes up about.}_**

**Reid smiled blankly, eyes shut as the other two laughed at him. Morgan smirked and licked the remaining icing off of his finger, still chuckling. He brought his arm back from Reid's shoulders and grabbed the wine that had been brought to the table and poured that as well.**

**After all the staff had cleared, the food had been brought and devoured, and a significant amount of wine and champagne had been consumed, the booth was overflowing with tipsy giggles and the smell of chocolate icing.**

**''No, no they were definitely saying 'poot on anniversaire!'''**

**''Noooo, no its 'pour ton anniversaire', guysss. Its french, not kindergarten!'' Reid laughed into Morgan's shoulder tipsily.**

**They all laughed at how he compared speaking french to kindergarten, because he probably showed everyone up in both.**

**''Soooo, Morgan, did things ever go anywhere with that agent from Concord?'' Garcia hummed, playfully bringing it up just so that everyone (Reid) knew he was on the market.**

**_{What agent? I didn't see him speaking with any women when we were in Concord…}_**

**''Baby girl. You know it could never go anywhere with her. You and pretty boy are the only agents I can take with me.''**

**They all laughed, Reid more nervously than Garcia, who genuinely thought it was funny.**

**Another bottle of wine and champagne later, they were all sitting on one side of the booth, eating cake with their fingers.**

**''Oh! The cab is here!'' Garcia bounced up from the booth and wobbled to a stable standing position by the table.**

**''Come, my pretties! We're going to Morgan's place!'' She chimed, tugging the boys up, giggling.**

**''Why Morgan's? My house is just a few miles away. Morgan lives- Practically uptown.''**

**Morgan laughed softly, helping Reid up, who was significantly further gone than the other two, being the light weight that he is.**

**''My place? Oh come on, I wasn't expecting guests, I haven't even had time to clean up first! Its a mess.''**

**''Don't care! Thats where we're going, boys.'' The blonde flicked her curls over her shoulder and lead them outside to the cab.**

**They all filed into the large cab Garcia had called and they poked and laughed all the way to Morgan's high-rise.**

**Upon reaching the top floor and stopping at his door, Morgan turned around to face them, pressing his back against the door. ''Okay, don't judge the state of my loft.. I haven't had company in weeks… I've been lying around in my own clutter.'' The other two agents looked at each other awkwardly, then at him. Then they both choked back giggles as he unlocked the apartment door seriously and flicked on the lights.**

**Inside the door was a very decently sized loft. On the main floor it was a large flat space. Several feet away, directly across from the door, the kitchen was nestled behind a sleek black marble bar. To the left of the door were three stairs that lead to a small landing where a dog crate sat. Then a slight pivot from there lead you to a metal stair case that went to the second floor. You could see his bed from the main floor, as there were no walls keeping it closed off, just a metal rail going along the floor above the kitchen. There, on the next floor was his bedroom, bathroom and closet.**

**It was pretty spotless, with the exception of a red blanket tossed lazily onto the black leather sofa and a few coffee cups in the sink and magazines on the counter. His very tired looking bed could be seen from the lower level of the loft, it was unmade but not messy. Still, the loft was by no means messy at all.**

**''Morgan, if this is what you call a mess, then I belong on Hoarders.'' Garcia said with a giggle, moving over to the fridge across the room, grabbing another bottle of wine.**

**Derek shuffled in, letting an anxious Clooney out of his crate and ruffling his fur. He tottered around the main floor quickly, picking up little things here and there to make things up to par for himself.**

**Meanwhile, Reid found himself traveling idly around Morgan's loft, this being his first time there. He was wobbly as he trudged up the stairs. He looked around slackly, walking about slowly as he observed everything. **

**It had a sleek, classy scheme to it. A lot of silvers, grays and blacks, all with a few red contrast pieces. His bed was in a low, black wooden frame with drawers on it's sides. His sheets were charcoal with a soft, black down comforter. A fluffy red dog bed sat at the foot of his bed, numerous white dog hairs decorating it's shag surface. Spencer noted all of this, and wouldn't forget it even if he wanted to. He ran a hand over a bed pillow as he walked by, crossing to the other side of the room mindlessly.**

**{_He sleeps on the left side of the bed._ _He's got the sweetest routine… Theres a patch of dog hair on the corner of the bed and the mattress is slightly depressed just right of there. He sits there and pets Clooney just before bed every night, then brushes the hair off onto the side of the bed. The blankets are still tucked into the mattress at the foot.. He sleeps light but he gets hot and kicks the blankets off and on frequently. I'm the same way.}_**

**He could hear Garcia fooling with the television and pouring wine downstairs, as well as scattered footsteps around the loft.**

**{…_I'm profiling his routine. Stop- I need to stop. I promised him I'd never profile him. We promised to never profile each other. Stay out of the personal side, Reid. Its just going to get you tangled into something you can't handle.}_**

**''Having fun, Reid?'' Morgan spoke lowly, leaning against the rail as he looked over to the other agent.**

**Reid turned around sharply, stumbling drunkenly into Clooney's bed as he did. He bumped his head rather harshly on the edge of Morgan's bed in his drunken parade downward.**

**Morgan laughed and tried his best to catch him when he fell, but just barely missed the right movement and tripped himself on the corner of his armchair. He fell roughly onto his knees... Right between Spencer's. He nearly slammed his chin into the bed, but caught himself on the wooden edge, his hands on either side of Reid's lolling head. Morgan worriedly patted the pale boys cheek with one hand, holding himself up still with the other.**

**''Hey, pretty boy, you okay?''**

**_{Dreaming- I'm dreaming.}_**

**Reid lifted his head up, his hair falling in his eyes and his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. As he brought his head up to look at Derek he brought their faces rather close, closer than he thought they'd be. It was then that the shaggy haired genius noticed a bit of icing on the corner of Morgan's mouth. Without even thinking, he licked his thumb and raised it to the other mans mouth, pulling the chocolate onto his finger, then pressing it against his own lips, suckling the chocolate off. He looked down at his knuckles as he swallowed, then looked back up at Morgan, his cheeks now a rosy pink as he realized what he'd just done.**

**Morgan looked at him slightly wide eyed, a soft blush dancing about his cheeks. He licked his lips nervously, now taking note of the small distance between their faces. He carefully and silently moved a hand to Reid's face, moving his hair away from his eyes and pushing his glasses up gently. From there his hand moved down the soft skin of Reid's cheek, resting at the base of his neck.**

**[_No way. Theres no way in hell he remembers, he was drunk off his ass. He even missed my mouth when-… Well not that it matters, I… Damn.]_**

**''Boys? I know its still November but I turned on White Christmas. I'm really feeling festi-''**

**Garcia stopped as she topped the stairs, Clooney stopping with her at her side. Her cheeks turned bright red and she bit her lip, holding back a grin.**

**''_Oh_. I can- I can go back downst- I don't mean to interrupt I- Wow.. I-''**

**''Baby girl, cool it.'' Morgan chuckled nervously. ''I was, uh.. I was just helping him up. I about scared the living hell out of him and he fell down and hit his head on the foot of the bed. It was totally my bad.''**

**{_No. It was my bad. You're too sweet… Oh my god- I'M RIDICULOUS! I am utterly delusional- I'm such a damn fifth grader!}_**

**As he moved back from the other man, Clooney scampered over excitedly, jumping onto Spencer's stomach and lapping at his face lovingly.**

**{_Yeah, thanks, Clooney. Licking my face to make me feel better about how I practically licked DEREK MORGAN'S. Don't mock me.}_**

**Clooney beamed up at Reid, tongue hanging from one side of his mouth.**

**{_I'm thinking angry thoughts at a dog. Thats it- No more intoxicated thinking.}_**

**Spencer laughed lazily to cover his silence, his head still very fuzzy and the entire show before him _very_ blurry. Morgan grabbed him behind his waist and hoisted him up into a standing position. ''Come on, Einstein, lets watch a movie, huh?''**

**''Yes, a movie sounds nice. Lots of sitting and not moving sounds wonderful right about now.''**

**The other agent's petite frame fell into Morgan's strength woozily as they all walked down the stairs, Garcia giggling mischievously.**

**''I'm gonna get him some ice.'' Garcia whispered, as she stepped down the stairs quickly and into the kitchen, much more sober than she let on originally.**

**Just as the two were beginning to settle onto the couch with that big red plush blanket, Morgan stopped and noticed the scene set on the coffee table. Wine, strawberries, cheese… But only two glasses, one plate, and one fork…**

**{_What?}_**

**''Garcia, you didn't set enough dishes and flatware...''**

**The blonde reappeared with an ice pack, her purse and coat on. ''Yes, I did.'' She grinned and dropped the ice pack into Derek's lap with a smirk and turned away, parading delightfully toward the door.**

**[_What…?]_**

**''My cabs here, see ya later boys!'' She chimed as she giddily exited, peeping back in right before closing the door to throw a wink toward Morgan.**

**{_Damnit, Garcia.}_**

**_[Damnit, Garcia.]_**


	4. Did we?

Sorry again guys. Internet was gone for a long time and then I got distracted with a new idea. I'm horrible at keeping my promises ugh 8-( I loved the reviews though. I'll try harder to update more regularly. So today you'll get two chapters to make up for it. C-8 Leave reviews, critiques, likes and follow, my babies!

* * *

Both boys sat there, speechless and utterly dumbfounded about what to say or do after an exit like that.

Morgan, after a good minute of silence stopped his gaping and broke into a soft uncontrollable giggle.

Spencer lifted his head from the back of the couch (where he was previously avoiding eye contact by looking straight up at the ceiling). He looked over at Morgan, his lips gradually parting into a toothy grin of amusement.

Morgan keeled over onto his side on the large sectional and held his chest in his painful fit of laughter. He was far drunker than he'd been at New Years, the last time he drank at all.

Reid watched him and couldn't even help but laugh now, not only at the awkward out-pan of the situation and how funny everything was due to the intoxication, but also at _just_ how cute Derek Morgan was when he was as tickled as this.

{_Jesus, look at him. Wait, don't- You're staring.}_

His eyes squinted shut as he snickered at him, his hair a curly mess and falling in his face. He nearly doubled over at the sight of Derek Morgan laughing himself to tears, now.

After a good ten minutes of giggling and playful shoving and kicking on the sofa, Morgan sat up and reached over to the bottle of strawberry wine Garcia had brought out and began to open it with the corkscrew on his swiss army knife. He panted lightly and spoke weakly as he tried to catch his breath, ''I honestly forgot what I was laughing about half way through- and thats what made me lose it.'' He chuckled again, popping out the cork from the bottle and pouring the crimson liquid into the glasses. He set down the dewey bottle and picked up the glasses, offering one to Reid, who now lay sloppily on the couch, his neck resting at the arm.

The four-eyed prodigy sat up slowly and grabbed the glass, hesitating at the first sip, incase Morgan wanted to make a toast. Which he usually did, when he drank.

''Alright to… Toooo… The birthday boy. May tonight be as special as the last birthday and better than all the next ones. Even though its just boring old Derek Morgan keeping you company.''

{_Oh, hush. You're the sole thing I want for my b-}_

''Cheers.'' The handsome agent offered to the birthday boy.

''Cheers.'' He countered, smiling widely and clinking his glass delicately against the other's.

''-Oh! I have your gift!'' Morgan quickly set his glass down and jumped over the back of the sofa, rushing across the room to the coat closet.

''Morgan, you really didn't have to-''

''Happy birthday.'' Morgan purred, suddenly right beside Spencer's ear from behind the couch, holding a small box before him.

Spencer shook his head humbly and accepted it. ''I'm not sure how easily I can accept something that looks so… terribly expensive…''

''Oh, don't flatter yourself pretty boy. Whaaaat makes you think you're so special that I'd spend a fortune on you?'' He winked playfully, hopping back over and onto the couch next to him, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind Reid's shoulders.

Spencer Reid hadn't blushed so many times in one night since… Oh. Well, since the night before that one. But there he was again, a rosy tint to his fair cheeks.

''Go 'head. Open it.''

He bit his lip and carefully ripped into the paper covering the petit box. He slid the lid off and peered inside. There was a layer of tissue covering the surface and he removed that as well.

Reid smiled warmly, entirely overjoyed and delighted at what he saw in the little box.

''Do you like it? Is it the right… Color? Texture, material, brand? I remember you saying a few times that you needed a new watch band. I.. Uh, kept the receipt just incase its wrong or doesn't fit. Its okay if it doesn't or if you don't like it…'' He continued to ramble about it as Spencer stayed silent, smiling.

{_How could he even remember that.. I only brought up my ratty watch strap once and it was right before falling asleep on a long and tired light back from California…}_

Reid grinned and stopped Morgan in the middle of his awkward nervous muttering.

''I love it, Morgan. Its perfect.''

The dark agent's mouth split into a pearly grin and he nodded, sort of unsure of how to reply.

''A-a toast! To.. New watch straps? Yeah?''

''Cheers!''

And they both split into a tiny bout of laughter yet again.

* * *

Reid rubbed his eyes gently with his right hand, his left arm… was asleep? He couldn't tell- his eyes were still shut. He could feel the sun beating in from the window across from the bed, which further prompted him to keep them shut.

{_Wait… I'm…}_

Spencer opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light and setting.

{_No… I couldn't be…}_

He saw the soft white ceiling, and the room was much dimmer than he initially expected. There was only a thin stream of light erupting from the slightly exposed edge of the window where the curtain had slipped aside just barely.

His hair, significantly tangled and messy, was quickly pushed out of his face to examine where he was laying…

A scantily clad Derek Morgan lie next to him, cheek pressed gently against his feather pillow, stomach to the mattress in a serene slumber. Reid's arm was beneath Derek's heavy torso, which could explain the numbness there. He observed their attire… Or.. Lack there of.

Reid's eyes trailed down the other males sleek, toned back. From his shoulders to all the way down his spine, right to two _delicious_ lower back dimples. The blanket stopped the show right there.

His face grew hot and he looked down at himself, clad only in his boxer briefs.

{_Ohhh my god NO we did NOT. We didn't.}_

He noted the wine glasses perched precariously on the rail as well as the bedside table.

_{Oh my GOD, yes we did!}_

He had to get out of there, he couldn't face the awkward morning awkwardness bullshit- that was not in Reid's field of expertise. Plus he had no doubt that Morgan wouldn't remember and would immediately regret it and oh, it was too much for the scraggly kid to bear.

He slowly sat up onto his free arm and gritted his teeth as he carefully slid his hand out from underneath the adonis next to him. He was just passing those chiseled hips as the body that kept them began to stir.

His chest dropped into his own stomach.

Morgan licked his lips and rolled over onto his side, facing the trembling agent. He remained asleep, the sheets resting lower on his hips now.

Spencer's hand was free and with that he nimbly escaped the tangled sheets and stumbled to his feet. His head still reeled from the night before, several flash backs of finishing the first bottle, moving on to the second, dancing..

{_God, no we couldn't have… But it sure as hell looks like we did..}_

He found his pants on the stairs as well as the rest of his ensemble and pieces of Morgan's. He put them on as he stumbled across them, and finally found his shoes near the couch. He thought it only appropriate after what may or may not have happened last night, to clean up from their drunken shenanigans. He cleaned the wine glasses and took out the trash, he filled Clooney's bowls and tidied up the living room.

With that, he made his way to the door.

He stopped himself at the handle, lingering there to look about. He looked up to the loft, seeing just the edge of the bed from where he stood.

{_Should I leave a note? No.. Well I probably DID embarrass myself. I should apologize…} _

Reid took care of a few more minor chores before slyly heading out the door, closing it with a soft click. He sighed in relief as he walked to the elevator. Upon his arrival at the lift, another man was already inside the elevator and greeted Spencer with a vaguely judgmental look.

_{Is it that obvious? Agh, I should've cleaned myself up or at least looked in the mirror before presenting myself to the public. Atleast I'm only going-}_

As it was many times before, Spencer Reid was interrupted mid-thought by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

_Hotch: __Conference room in one hour. No case, but long over due paper work for you all and a mandatory meeting called by Strauss. Your break can resume post-meeting, but Strauss insists that I present this work to you all now. _

Called into work. Again. On their ''break''. Atleast Reid didn't have too much to worry about. He always finished his paperwork early and there was literally no way he would be caught being behind on any. But he was a bit concerned about the Strauss thing. It was odd for Hotch to not give at least some detail into the purpose of the meeting- if he had any, which it was probably safe to say that he didn't, at this point.

But now the problem stood right there before him: how to interact with Morgan after what happened.

* * *

Morgan woke up to a vibration on his bed side table. The high pitched growl of the phone against the wood made him grit his teeth and snatch it up into his hands.

''Damn. So much for a long weekend, hm.''

He suddenly realized that he was speaking only to himself. He scoped the room from his spot on the bed, scanning for the dorky agent. Nothing. He stood from the bed groggily, grumpily rubbing his eyes and pulling up the briefs that had been lying terribly low on his hips. He pulled on a sweatshirt and made his way down the stairs.

No sign of the other agent anywhere. He pressed his fingers to his temple and leaned against the counter, losing himself in the possible scenarios of last night.

Clooney sat anxiously at Derek's feet, begging to be taken on a walk.

''Alright, Cloo. Fine, fine, fine.''

He pulled on his pants and hooked Clooney up to the leash, stumbling across a small hand written note on the coffee table as he passed by.

_Morgan, _

_I cleaned. I hope you don't mind- it seemed only polite. I apologize for anything I might have said or done last night. I weighed the likelihood of a number of scenarios, and based on my little memory of the night, they're all highly likely to have happened. I am truly sorry. Thank you again for the watch band. _

_Spencer Reid._

_[Shit. Theres no way… Is there? Damn it. Shit. Fuck.] _

Morgan looked at the clock by the fridge and sighed.

''Sorry, buddy.''

He unhooked Clooney from the leash and set down a training pad in the laundry room for him. He had exactly no extra time this morning.

* * *

Reid got home 41 minutes after exiting Morgans loft. Hardly enough time to do anything. He changed his clothes and sprayed himself with cologne and rushed out the door.

With his usually punctual tendencies, the group was a bit shocked at his 4 minute tardiness as well as his appearance. His hair was… Ridiculous.

He shuffled in just behind the busy and buzzing Penelope Garcia, not bothering to say anything this morning.

They all sat down in an awkward circle of hung over, bed headed, wet headed, fresh out of bed drowsiness. No one saw this meeting coming and no one really looked prepared.

Rossi snickered from across the table, mostly at Spencer and his outrageous bed head.

''Well Reid, you look like you slept well.''


	5. Stay with me

Leave me reviews and stuff! I love the feedback. I probably have an ass tone of typos in this, and for that I am sorry. It was spur of the moment inspiration- I didn't have time to thoroughly go over it so many times. But please enjoy! I'm going to try and update more regularly uwu Ilove you all!

* * *

Morgan walked in two minutes after Garcia, a total of 6 minutes late, Spencer noted.

''Sorry I'm late- I broke a wine glass and cut my- Wheres Hotch?''

''Right here.'' Hotch stepped in quickly past Morgan, seating himself at the head of the table. ''Everyone have a seat.''

He tiredly dealt out everyones papers; a fat stack to Morgan and Prentiss, a just slightly thinner stack to JJ, a few sheets to Rossi and none to Spencer or Blake. They all shot glares at the two geniuses.

''You all may take care of these at home, and your break can continue until next monday as planned. Sorry to interrupt all of your weekends.''

Hotch rose from the desk after the short fifteen minute meeting and nodded to his colleagues.

''Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a little league team to transport and coach. Send prayers.''

The group chucked and scooped up their papers sleepily.

There was blatant tension between Morgan and Reid and Garcia looked almost frantic as she wondered what happened.

They looked away from each other every time eye contact was even close to happening. They said nothing to each other and that was what was really strange.

''Um, I'm sorry, am I missing something?'' Garcia pulled Derek aside after the others had transitioned to the bullpen to talk for a bit before leaving again.

''I.. I don't know, Penelope. We had some wine, I gave him his gift, we drank more wine, we danced some, he got a little too drunk and-'' He paused looking at her sternly, finger pointed toward her nose. ''You can't tell Reid this, got it? I think he has something else in his mind… I think he thinks we.. yknow…''

Garcia opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth in shock. ''YOU TWO- YOU-'' He frantically covered her mouth with her hand again, looking around to make sure no one heard.

''No! We didn't! At first I thought we did but I had some coffee and the memories started flooding back. Theres magic in coffee, I really thi-''

''Derek! You have to tell him!''

''Look, its not that easy… He got a little too drunk and he got sick… He took off his clothes on his way to the bathroom because I think he knew he would get vomit on them otherwise. I helped him clean up, I gave him a bath in his boxers. He was covered in barf, Garcia. I gave him some of mine to change into and then he passed out in my bed. I fell asleep in Clooney's and eventually crawled in next to him.''

''Well why don't you just tell him that?''

''He definitely thinks that we.. Anyway- I feel like he'll be embarrassed and it'll be just as bad as it is now, if not worse. You know Reid. I think he'd see it equally as bad as he see's what he thinks he saw… Does that make sense?''

''Morgan you need to talk to him. This is going to eat him alive.'' She looked at him through the window and sighed. ''Look how baby he is…''

''Garcia-''

''Derek Morgan! Do you not see that this boy has a crush on you? I figured you'd be more preceptive, being a profiler and all. Jesus, you are so dense.''

His cheeks lit up with heat.

_[He… does?]_

''That would explain the kiss. I mean-''

''You kissed?! When?!''

''A few nights ago, after I drove him home from the birthday bar shindig… I doubt he even remembers.'' He paused then chuckled softly. ''He kinda missed my mouth and got my chin.. Eheh.''

Garcia grinned widely.

''Oh no I know that face- You do NOT know what I'm thinking- I'm not thinking anything! Ha! Got you. You can't read me if I don't have anything written. Boom.''

''You like him.''

''No, I don't.''

''Yes, you do. I can see it in your face. You like him.''

''Garcia. No. I do not.''

''You want to kiss him more. You want to hug him.''

''Garcia!''

''Please go talk to him Morgan.'' She puffed out her lower lip, looking up at him with a familiar puppy dog pout.

''Pwease.''

Morgan tried to hold out but after a few seconds of that pitiful face he gave in.

''Fine. But baby girl if this all goes to shit it is up to _you_ to make the next move.''

''Fine fine. i have no doubt in my relationship-mending abilities.''

The dark agent rolled his eyes and stepped into the bullpen looking around for Reid.

JJ smiled over at him ''Looking for Spence? He just left.''

Morgan sighed and jogged out of the office, leaving the group a bit confused.

* * *

Upon reaching the parking lot he saw a dark and looming cloudy sky, and Reid climbing into his car, about to shut the door. He ran over and caught the handle just before it slammed.

''Morning, pretty boy.''

Spencer's breath hitched as he saw the other agent hovering at his door frame. ''O-oh, m-morning- Good morning Morgan..''

''Look about last night-''

''No, yeah- I'm really sorry. I understand if you never want to- I mean if you don't want to see me- well I don't expect you to want to do anything of the sort with me initially b-but don't feel pressured to apolog-''

''Reid.''

Reid stared nervously up at the taller agent, clearing his throat anxiously.

''We didn't.''

''Wait… We didn't?''

''We finished the wine, we talked, we danced around like idiots.''

Spencer blushed intensely, his cheeks an obvious crimson. ''Th-then why am I wearing your..''

''You, uh…'' He chuckled, thinking of an appropriate little white-lie. ''You spilled wine all over yours.''

Reid buried his face in his hands, laughing softly. ''I embarrassed myself just a little more than I initially suspected.''

They both laughed, the weird tension quickly melting away.

''I'm sorry, Morgan.''

''Hey! Don't apologize. Its hardly a big deal. I feel horrible for making you worry like that. Can I make it up to you?''

''You really don't have to, Derek.''

''I want to. Can I make you lunch? You can shower at my place.''

Reid looked unsure, biting his lip in hesitation and he stared down at his knees.

''Come on. I'll make you some of the best coffee out there. I buy the good stuff.''

That got him. Reid looked up and immediately smiled, ''Sold. You had me at coffee.''

''Great! Meet me at my house. Follow me.'' He closed Spencer's door and walked over to his own, a few spaces down and across from Reid's.

* * *

Morgan turned the key and pushed the door open, stepping aside and holding it for Reid, who stepped in quickly and took off his coat. ''You really don't mind if I shower?''

''Yeah, I'll help you.'' He set down his brief case and keys and slowly realized what he'd said. ''I-I mean I'll show you. Like.. the shower. How it- You know.''

They both chuckled nervously and nodded, shuffling up the stairs together. Morgan led him into a beautifully modern master bath. He looked at himself in the mirror for the first time that morning and grimaced. ''You mind if I jump in first? It'll take me five minutes tops… I don't want you eating any food prepared by someone as dirty as I am right now.''

Spencer snickered, nodding. ''Yeah, of course. Thank you, again.'' He nodded.

''Definitely, anytime.''

Morgan turned to face the shower, loosening his tie. Spencer was still standing there.

''Are you planning on joining me?'' Morgan teased.

''O-oh! No, no of course not no I'm going now. Sorry..''

Morgan laughed softly, tossing his tie onto the counter and unbuttoning his shirt. Spencer trudged out lazily, feeling terribly hungover and beyond nervous. He walked back into the bedroom and fell face first onto the plushly made mattress. He exhaled into it, warming the surrounding cushiness. He breathed in the masculine cologne that the whole house vaguely smelled of. It was strangely comforting.

Before he even noticed, Reid fell into a light slumber there, face down on Morgan's bed. Roughly three minutes later he was interrupted by a thud form the bathroom. He woke abruptly, stumbling to his feet.

''Morgan?'' he called, hoping for an answer.

Nothing.

He nervously tip-toed into the bathroom, peeking around the corner timidly. He couldn't see the shower. He rounded the corner and froze.

Instead of a fallen man in the shower, an intruder or even just a fallen shelf, low and behold, there was a nude Derek Morgan behind a steamy glass shower's window.

_{Damn…}_

Morgan noticed him and jumped slightly. He laughed as he realized he probably startled him when he knocked over the soap dish and the shampoo.

''Sorry,'' He shouted over the showers purr. The glass was steamed up just enough to keep everything censored. There were still spots, however that left a fortunate gap in the steam where the water splashed onto the glass. ''I knocked some stuff over. I'm done though.''

''W-what?'' Spencer unsurely responded.

''I'm done!''

''I-I can't hear you, I'm sorry!''

As he finished his sentence the shower cut off and Morgan grabbed the towel draped over the shower door, wrapping it around his waist as he was still inside. He stepped out, carefully tucking the corner of the towel underneath the first wrap, just below his hip.

''I'm done.'' He repeated a third time.

Reid smiled nervously, anxiously avoiding staring.

''Alright. Right for hot, left for cold. Shampoo and body wash in the wall nook. Theres extra bar soap in the medicine cabinet and theres towels in the cabinet above the toilet. If you need any clothes you can check my closet. You've got 20 minutes to breakfast, pretty boy. Don't be late.''

Reid swallowed hard and nodded.

Morgan tossed a mischievous wink toward the brunette before turning out of the bathroom and heading to his bedroom.

Reid exhaled exasperatedly, leaning against the wall in relief. ''How does he not feel absolutely uncomfortable in all of these absurdly awkward situations?''

He shrugged, and removed his cardigan. He thought anxiously about how their lunch would go. He removed his tie and shirt and began loosening his belt.

{_This is rather surreal. I've seen him naked twice today and now I'm getting into his shower while he makes me lunch. Hm.}_

He pushed his pants down and then his boxers. He scooped them both up and folded them on the bathroom counter.

* * *

Morgan checked around the room for his phone- nothing.

''Damn it, must've left it in the bathroom.''

He figured Reid was probably already in the shower and he wouldn't even notice Morgan popping in and grabbing it.

The stealthy agent stepped into the room just as Spencer retreated into the steam filled chamber.

_[Damn...]_

He stared down the sweet, smooth, slender body of his fellow agent, admiring every inch of the exposed velvety skin.

It was then that he realized he was definitely staring and needed to not. He snatched his phone off the counter and rushed out quietly.

* * *

Reid turned off the faucet and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying himself. He wrapped the towel around himself and grabbed his laundry, heading out of the bathroom.

A wave of relief rushed over him as he entered the empty bedroom. Morgan had already started making breakfast and he could smell the delicious Panama coffee brewing downstairs. He audibly moaned at the smell, embarrassingly excited for the hot beverage.

''Nice shower, pretty boy? Fifteen minutes. I assume its all in that mane of yours.'' Morgan spoke from downstairs. He didn't shout, as the acoustics of the fairly empty house carried his voiced right up to Reid's ear.

Spencer laughed unsurely, a bit embarrassed by his long shower routine. ''Aha, yeah.. Its too long- I know. My mother says I should cut it.''

Morgan laughed heartily from the kitchen.

Spencer smiled, pulling on his boxers and pants. He lifted his button down and smelled it, frowning at the unfortunate smell it had acquired.

Reid shyly spoke from the far side of the bedroom. ''Hey, do you mind if I borrow a sweatshirt or something? The shirt I put on this morning is.. Tainted. With the smell of stale wine and… day old chocolate…''

Morgan had turned on the stove and the fan already, and didn't quite catch what he said. ''Hm?'' he mumbled from the stove. He turned it on low and crossed the downstairs to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Reid crossed a bit apprehensively to the top of the stairs and asked again.

''Can I borrow a sweatshirt? My shirt smells weird…'' He didn't exactly want to show his body, as he thought he was pretty scrawny and unattractive. His boxers peeked over his pants a bit, both hanging slightly low on his hips.

Morgan couldn't help but take in the delightful view. Reid was far from scrawny. He had a subtly toned stomach that suited him well, with a casually chiseled set of abs and absolutely scrumptious hip bones that Morgan would love to nibble-

''Yeah, definitely. My bureau sweatshirt is hanging on the closet door. It might be a little big, but you're welcome to wear it.''

Spencer nodded and scurried over to the closet, pulling it on as Morgan went back to his cooking. It swallowed him whole. But it was comfy and smelled perfect, so he really couldn't complain.

* * *

In four minutes the rest of the meal was done. Fresh coffee, bacon, toast and fried eggs. He even cut up some fruits and tossed them in a bowl with a little sugar on top.

''Voila.'' Morgan grinned, bringing the food over to the small dinner table across from the island.

''Gosh, Morgan. You're a regular domesticated man. Who would've thought.'' He poked at him, sitting down at the table and taking his coffee. He mixed in four spoonfuls of sugar and a dash of cream. He swore his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the first sip.

''Good?'' Morgan asked, his smile only widening.

''Perfect.'' Spencer sighed, his body feeling releived of at least half of the hangover.

''I'm glad. Dig in.''

* * *

After breakfast they moved to the couch with their coffee.

Spencer couldn't help but think of how natural it all suddenly felt. He could get used to the feeling. And he could definitely get used to using Morgan's shower and wearing his clothes. But Reid couldn't even begin to understand where they stood on relationship terms. They'd kissed once and it wasn't even on the lips. Then Reid essentially licked Morgan's face the night before. They were hardly dating, and Morgan never really expressed any of that type of interest in Reid, from what he could tell.

His stream of though was interrupted by his cellphone ringing in his pocket. He picked it up and swiped the screen.

''Hello?''

''Spencer Reid?''

''This is he.''

''Hi, its Genevieve, your landlord. I wasn't sure if this was your number- I've never had to call before. Sorry to interrupt your morning. But I called to, regretfully, tell you that the heat in the complex is out right now. We are doing all we can to get it fixed but based on the impending weather's probable circumstances, the heating and cooling unit will not be making any visits anywhere for the next few days. So I'm not entirely sure when the weather is going to be back on. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience.'' Spencer could hear the honest apologetic tone in her voice and frowned.

''I understand, thank you. Goodbye.''

Reid threw his head back against the couch and groaned.

Morgan raised a brow. ''What was that about?''

''The heat is off in my complex and will be for an indefinite period of time.''

Morgan patted his shoulder, a bit unsure of what to say.

He shrugged before coming up with a response.

''I don't know if you'd really want to.. But you're welcome to stay here until it cuts back on. You gotta admit this couch is pretty damn comfortable and I'm sure Clooney would love to cuddle with you.''

Reid's stomach flipped twice.

{_He's inviting me to live with him for an indefinite period of time and there is a potential snow storm that could keep me here even longer. He- Derek Morgan- is inviting me, Spencer Reid, to stay with him.}_

''I'd hate to impose..''

Morgan beamed. ''Reid you know I don't mind. It would honestly be nice. I never have company and I didn't have any plans for this work-break. I'm asking you- stay with me?''

Reid blushed, lifting his head from the couch. He smiled softly ''Okay, fine. But I'll need to pick up clothes from my place. And breakfast is my thing now- my repayment for you letting me sleep here. Deal?''

''Aha, pretty boy you have got yourself a deal.''

They shook on it, and Morgan flipped on the TV, which was already on the news.

Both of their jaws nearly dropped at what they saw.

The newscast reported stood bundled in coats and scarves on the sidewalk of the cities main street.

''Yes folks, you heard right. What started out as a mild snow storm has developed into what forecasters are expecting to become a full on torrential blizzard.''


	6. New

**Wow, I update so irregularly. -_- I actually had a lot of trouble planning this chapter out. Your suggestions were super helpful though. I hope this isn't too bad! Please enjoy, and keep the feedback coming. :-]**

* * *

''Tell me one more time, how many spoonfuls of sugar?''

''Four.'' Spencer called to him from the couch.

''_Sweeeet._'' Morgan purred jokingly.

''I have a sweet tooth, you got me— but statistically speaking, you're the lesser of the population in how you take your coffee, considering that I, and 65% of the U.S.'s coffee drinkers, add cream and/or sugar to our coffees. Leaving a measly 35% of people who drink theirs black.''

''I should've kept quiet.'' Morgan chuckled as he handed the mug over to Reid, who accepted it with two hands, holding it up to his lips to breathe in the warm fumes.

After a moment of cozy bliss in his coffee, he looked up to Morgan, who had now picked up the paper and begun reading.

_{I can't help but think… Continuously think… Is he still with Savannah? Did they ever break things off?}_

''Can… I help you?'' Derek asked with a smirk, looking up from the paper with a raised brow.

_{Staring… You're staring!}_

''O-oh.. Y-yeah… Can I ask you something? Its a little bit personal, don't feel obligated to answer…''

''Yeah, why not? Go ahead, Reid.''

''Are you still…'' He had trouble gathering his words. ''Er.. Are you with…''

{_Panicking— you're panicking. Smoothly ask him. Its no big deal— BUT what if things ended on a bad note… What if they got in a horrible fight! What if she cheated? What if HE cheated! Oh m—}_

''Come on, spit it out, Reid.''

Spencer swallowed, finally gathering a bit of composure.

''Are you still with Savannah?''

Morgan looked down, almost looking sullen before finally releasing a sigh and a soft chuckle.

''What?'' Reid urged.

''Define _with_ Savannah.'' He snickered again, rubbing his palm over top of his head and running it down the back of his neck and back around.

''Are you… Well are you still dating her? Do you guys… Regularly.. N-never mind— Its invas—''

''Have sex?'' Morgan inched, finishing the question he knew Reid was trying to ask.

Reid looked down, clearly embarrassed with himself.

''I guess by your terms, we aren't _'dating'_ per se, but I guess we… Semi-regularly have sex.''

Spencer looked away, a little bit unnerved at what he was hearing.

''Why, is that a problem?'' Morgan asked softly, almost curiously. Reid's reaction was odd.

''No.. No problem. I was just curious.''

_{Damn it, see? This is how it works out, Reid. THIS is how things go when you mess with a straight guy. Wait- YOU are straight. He is straight. Stop with these childish urges and childish feelings just st—}_

''Reid? You're acting weird.''

''Don't profile me.'' Reid mumbled slightly harshly. He stood from the sofa, shoving the blankets aside on the couch. He began to walk across the room and over to the stairs.

''Reid— where are you going?'' Morgan asked quickly, dumbfounded by Reid's actions.

''Not feeling too hot,'' he answered coldly. ''I'm taking another bath.''

Morgan stood by the sofa, completely unanswered and in the dark.

''What the hell was that about…''

Reid rushed across the bedroom and into the bathroom, wishing desperately for a door he could slam. Morgans bathroom was connected to his bedroom by a short snakey hallway with no closure between the two rooms.

He quickly cut on the water, stripping off his clothes and harshly tossing them on the ground.

He felt beyond stupid and quite honestly a little bit betrayed. It was obvious that, even if it was only under the influence of alcohol, there were feelings that Reid had harbored for Morgan. He felt that Morgan recognized that and still didn't see it as important to just simply _inform_ Spencer that he was still fucking his ex.

He looked to the radio and clicked it on. There was a small iPod attached and he scrolled over onto some soft jazz. He sighed slowly, picking his coffee back up off the counter and taking a sip.

Reid examined the bathroom, silently and helplessly admiring how tidy and put together it was. He grabbed some soap off the nook and poured it liberally into the tub, letting the bubbles invade the water bountifully.

He set his coffee on the floor by the tub and simmered himself into the hot water, eventually cutting it off.

Morgan sat thoughtfully on the stairs, Clooney wagging at his side.

''I guess maybe I shouldn't have said that, huh, Clooney…''

Clooney wagged as he gaped up at him, tongue lolling out to the side.

''Its been made pretty clear that he likes me.. And I…''

Clooney nudged him with his nose.

''Nah, c'mon its Reid.''

A wag and tilt of the head was the fluffy mutt's response.

''Fine, yeah, maybe I like him a little but I'm not sure how we would even begin to approach that… This..''

Clooney nudged him again and let out a short low whine.

''Alright, alright, geez.''

Morgan stood from his seat on the stairs and began to jog up them, headed to the bathroom.

He tapped his knuckles on the corner of the entry way, not yet rounding the corner.

Reid jumped slightly, but didn't answer.

''Come on, pretty boy. I know I was being a jerk now can you let me in so we can talk?''

Reid sighed, sinking lower in the tub. There was still heaps of bubbles so he didn't worry too much about Morgan seeing anything.

''Fine…'' He muttered, arms crossing beneath the waters surface.

Morgan stepped in casually, mentally admiring his exposed collarbones glossed over with suds. They protruded beautifully and left a delightful little dip behind them.

He sat down beside the bathtub, resting his arm on its edge.

''Look… Reid,'' He began, unsure of just how to go about this apology and.. well what even was he planning to say?

''I know— Well.. Garcia told me that… that you like me. And I j—''

''I don't like you, Morgan! Thats obscene.'' Spencer quickly countered, trying desperately to salvage his dignity.

''Okay.. Well even if you don't… What about that last night? With the icing on my—''

''I was drunk. Its entirely common for people, even when their sexuality doesn't allow for it, to be u-uncharacteristically sexual toward the people who happen to be surrounding them at the time of unfortunate… alcoholic brainwash.''

Morgan sighed, smoothing his hand over his head again, before turning to face him fully, both forearms resting on the edge of the tub.

''Alright. Then what about that kiss? I remember it. I bet you thought I didn't.''

Spencer panicked, his mind racing for a plausible solution or excuse for his actions.

''I-I…''

''Its okay, Reid. Its not weird and I don't think differently of you for it, it ju—''

Reid interrupted angrily, sitting up slightly in the bath tub, his hands taking hold of the edge near Morgan's arms. ''No, Derek, because you _can't_ think differently of me for it, you can _not _judge me, because you're the one still _fucking _your _ex!''_

Morgan looked at him slightly wide eyed. It seemed like an hour of silence before he felt Reid's hands.

Reid processed all that he'd just said, frantically moving his hands now on Morgan's arms.

''M-Morgan— I'm so sorry, I am SO sorry.. I-I didn't mean that I was just…'' He trailed off, looking down, avoiding eye contact with the other agent.

''No, no. You're right. I get it. I'm in no place to judge. But even if I were, Reid I would never judge you for something like that.''

Reid was silent, his wet hair dripping on the sleeves of Morgan's shirt slightly.

''Besides, it was just a kiss and you didn't even…'' He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

Spencer looked up slightly, confused. ''I didn't… even what?''

Morgan lifted one of his arms, gently sliding his hand beneath Reid's jaw, raising his chin up to bring his face closer.

''You missed, pretty boy.''

Derek tilted his face down to meet his lips with Spencer's, in what felt like the most long awaited kiss in history.

Spencer's ears burned as his hand gripped Morgan's forearm a bit tighter.

When Morgan broke the kiss, after a moment, he looked down at the water, turning his cheek while snickering.

Reid didn't even look down.

''All the bubbles are gone… aren't they?'' he choked, looking over at the wall, biting back laughter.

''Mhm.''

The burst into a tiny, sweet bout of laughter, still gently clutching arms and hands.


	7. Boo-Boos

_GUYS. Hey. Again, I apologize for how irregular I update my fics. But I've got some time and a train of thought now, so just drop me a PM or something if theres anything you want to see and I will make a list. Any crossover (preferably of shows I'm familiar with, such as the ones listed in my bio.) and any genre, AU, whatever. Request anything and I'll make a list and try to write some up before the end of this summer. Please, it'll be really good for me. I'm trying to improve as much as possible. ANYWHOOO. This chapter is a bit scattered, but I'm trying to give you guys enough to chew on to make up for how long I didn't update for. Favorite, review, follow! Love you, xoxo, Delia._

—

**Over the next three days of very mild snow storms and little to no ''blizzard'' activity, the tension only grew deeper and more intense between Derek and Spencer.**

**It wasn't that it was really too uncomfortable, but just… tense. As tension tends to be.**

**It could be a brush of the hand, or crossing each other too closely as they'd enter and exit the washroom after a bath, or even a subtle advance in a tipsy haze. No matter what the case would be, it would burn an intense tightness into their chests and white hot nerve through their hands and sensibility.**

**They'd held back for the three days, though.**

**So far.**

**—**

**''Coffees on the table, pretty boy.'' Morgan hummed as he stepped into his sneakers.**

**''Thanks… Where are you going?'' The sleepy eyed genius inquired.**

**''Well since the ice and snow is melted pretty significantly, I thought I'd go for a run.''**

**Spencer shook his head idly and breathed into his coffee mug.**

**''What, you don't wanna join me?'' The muscular agent bubbled amusedly while he tied up his laces.**

**Spencer laughed sarcastically. ''Very funny. I'm actually not very fond of feeling like my lungs are collapsing. But thank you for the offer.''**

**Derek rolled his eyes and jogged upstairs to grab a sweatshirt. When he returned to the main floor, he crossed to the kennel room and let Clooney out, hooking him up to the leash.**

**''Alright, we're headed out— think you can hold down the fort while we're gone?'''**

**''I think I can manage.''**

**Spencer leaned against the counter, but stepped forward slightly to grab more sugar, just as Morgan and Clooney started to pass him. Their chests brushed faintly, their hips bumping softly.**

**They lingered there for a moment, eyes focusing intensely on anything but each other.**

**Spencer sucked on his lower lip idly and Derek emitted a low chuckle.**

**He stepped back, allowing Reid to cross him to get to the sugar.**

**Reid did just that, letting the tension melt away into his coffee with the spoonful of sugar he stirred in.**

**''Thank you, _sweetie_.'' Morgan cooed before walking out the door with Clooney.**

**—**

**Reid found himself about an hour and a half into his alone time, lying in Morgan's bed staring at the ceiling.**

**He recalled all of the things that had happened in the past week.**

**_{He kissed me, so obviously he's got something going on for me… Yeah? Right? Agh, who am I kidding?}_**

**Spencer thought to himself anxiously for several more minutes before coming to a definite conclusion.**

**He _really_ wanted to get _really_ drunk_. _**

**Reid hopped up from the bed and scurried down the stairs, turning up a great Frank Sinatra CD.**

**_{Am I really about to get day drunk? Alone? In Derek Morgan's apartment?} _**

**The song ''Witchcraft'' came on, and he laughed loudly.**

**_{Yeah, I totally am.}_**

**Reid scanned the pantries for a good minute before finding an opened but barely touched bottle of Captain Morgan.**

**''I think I'm good at taking shots. Probably.'' He said to himself as he opened the bottle and poured a splash into a scotch glass.**

**He knocked it back and grimaced before coughing softly, patting his chest shakily.**

**''Nope, no, I hate that.''**

**He found a coke in the fridge and then continued to take shots, chasing with the sweet cola.**

**It was very soon that he realized he was feeling quite tipsy.**

**Reid continued to drink.**

**—**

**Morgan stepped into the loft, gaping at what he'd just walked in on.**

**A pink cheeked Spencer Reid, drunkly dancing around the living room clad in nothing but briefs and an FBI sweatshirt, blaring Frank Sinatra's greatest hits.**

**Morgan walked in slowly, letting Clooney off the leash, never moving his eyes from Spencer.**

**When Reid finally shimmied his way to where he could see Derek and his sexy grin awaiting, he blushed wildly.**

**Then he decided he didn't actually care.**

**''Heeey, Morgan!'' He sang as he stumbled against the back of the couch.**

**''Well, hi there.'' He beamed, utterly amused.**

**Reid laughed drunkenly as he practically tumbled over to Derek, falling messily against his chest. Derek caught him behind his waist, laughing as he did.**

**''Its 12:30!'' Reid burst out into Morgan's shoulder.**

**''I was just about to— Jeez, Reid.'' He chuckled and helped Reid stand up straighter.**

**''Lets dance.'' Reid slurred, taking the other mans hands and tugging him to the center of the room.**

**''No, no, I think you should lie down and have some water, pretty boy.''**

**Reid gasped loudly. ''You call me pretty boy a lotto.. You must really think I'm pretty, huh? Innt that right?''**

**Derek laughed harder now, holding Reid up almost entirely.**

**''You're perfect, pretty boy.'' he said softly with a tender smile**

**''Oh _my..'_'**

**Then, as if on cue, _Moonlight Becomes You _cut on. It was a much slower and more romantic song in comparison to _New York, New York, _which had just been playing.**

**''_Moonlight becomes you, it goes with your hair._**

**_You certainly know the right thing to wear.''_**

**''Well now we just _haaaave _to slow dance.''**

**''Is that right?'' Morgan countered, a subtle smirk tugging at his lips.**

**''Yes, that _is_ correct. I am proud of you.'' Spencer moved the strong arms to his own waist, then draped his arms around Derek's neck loosely, his head lolling about involuntarily.**

**''_Moonlight becomes you, I'm thrilled at the sight…_**

**_And I could get so romantic tonight.''_**

**''You know, I wish you'd give me some warning before you get this drunk, Reid. Its not safe to drink in excess alone. What if you'd fallen?''**

**Reid smiled groggily. ''Then I'd hope you'd show up to catch me.'' he purred, leaning his head on Morgan's shoulder, nuzzling his face into Derek's neck.**

**''_If I say, "I love you",_**

**_I want you to know.._**

**_It's not just because there's moonlight._**

**_Although, moonlight becomes you so.''_**

**''What am I gonna do with you?'' He mused, taking a hand to move his hair from his face.**

**They swayed back and fourth, Morgan supporting Spencer almost entirely toward the end of the song.**

**''Legs, pretty boy— you still got 'em?''**

**''… Lets see…''**

**At the song change he began to slowly dance again, holding his half-full glass with a loose grip.**

**He staggered harshly to the left, tripping over his own feet. He dropped his glass and blankly watched it shatter on the ground.**

**''Shit..'' He mumbled, dropping to his knees to pick up the glass.**

**Derek tried to stop him, grabbing at his arms hopelessly. ''No, Reid— Reid, you're going to get glass in your—''**

**''Owwwww!'' Spencer whined.**

**''Reid, come on let me do this, you've already cut your knees and now your hand…''**

**He leaned down, taking the shards from Reid and picking up the rest himself.**

**''Stay right here. Don't move until I've got it all swept up— We don't need it in your feet, too.''**

**Derek took the time to make sure there were no big pieces anywhere and he swept up all the little invisible splinters as well. Or atleast, what he could tell.**

**Morgan looked back at Reid who now had very bloody knees and a bloody hand.**

**''Damn it, Spencer…'' Morgan sighed, scooping up the bloodied drunk into his arms bridal style. ''Alright, lets get you cleaned up.''**

**—**

**A fair three hours and two first aid kits later, Spencer was verging on sober and thought back to his previous actions, regretting how disgustingly clingy he was.**

**''Morgan, I'm sorry I'm being a bad house guest.'' He frowned, his face a bit puffy and childish.**

**Derek chuckled softly to himself.**

**''Its fine, Reid, just make sure y—''**

**Their conversation was cut short by the loud buzz of Morgan's doorbell.**

**They looked at each other in confusion.**

**Morgan stood from the bed and jogged downstairs, opening the door cautiously.**

**He was greeted with suspicious eyes peering out from the edge of a thick wool beanie, blonde curls sprouting out here and there. And another pair of daunting peepers, these belonging to another blonde adorned with furry earmuffs. They scurried past him and into the loft, hoping to find some discarded panties or a naked Spencer Reid.**

**They ran up the stairs, only to find a _partially_ naked Spencer Reid, hands and knees bandaged up neatly.**

**''_What_ have you guys been doing?'' the two asked in unison as they looked from Reid to Morgan, brows raised to high heavens.**

**—**

**An explanation was in order, and the boys gave just that. The girls couldn't lie, they were a little disappointed in the lack of juicy encounters between the two since the forecast.**

**''Well, okay, the other reason me and J.J are here— the primary reason, was to invite you two to come with us up to the cabin.''**

**''Up to _my_ cabin, huh, baby girl?'' Morgans husky voice rang.**

**Garcia snickered, tossing her curls over her shoulder.**

**''Well, where else would we go, tall, dark and handsome?'' She winked at him and Reid and J.J exchanged an uncomfortable look.**

**''Would you want to, Reid?'' Morgan asked, unsure if Reid was really the outdoorsy, cabin in the woods type.**

**''I'd love that,'' He smiled realistically but internally groaned.**

**Images of him being stung by bees, attacked by geese and bludgeoned with hail flashed through his head.**

**''I really like the outdoors.'' He said, almost through clenched teeth.**

**''Alright then, its settled. Me and J.J will pack up her car with our stuff and then we'll come over in the morning and haul you guys and your luggage in and hit the road!'' Garcia smiled wide, sounding much like giddy little school girl gossiping with her gal pals.**

**''Okay, I'll go ahead and start the laundry, then.'' Morgan mumbled, mostly to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear. He stood up and walked to the laundry room, sorting his clothes and stuffing them into the machine.**

**''Do you guys want to stay and order take out tonight?'' Spencer asked, almost excitedly. They would be a great distraction from Morgan. Reid was starting to get all too hot and bothered being alone with him for so long.**

**''Sounds great!'' the girls chirped.**

**As if on cue, as J.J, Garcia and Reid crossed into the kitchen and passed the laundry room, a strip of three condoms fell out of Morgan's pants and onto the floor.**

**Spencer blushed literal crimson, his eyes quickly averting to the kitchen as he continued walking, even after the girls stopped in awe.**

**Derek stuttered, trying desperately to gather an excuse— and explanation of any kind.**

**''Its not— We didn't—**

**''Oh, baby, its gonna take a lot of Chinese food and flustered explanation before we let go of this.''**


End file.
